


Au revior

by SoledadisLonely



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoledadisLonely/pseuds/SoledadisLonely
Summary: "So let me guess this straight...you are in love with your childhood friend? Yet he's too dense to realize it?" The woman with pink-haired asked.Sonia nodded shyly and looked at her beer."And you broke into my dressing room because said crush won't stop following you?" The singer asked.Sonia nodded again."Welp girl that fucked up tell me more..."A simple night with the girls until the guys showed up...
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Kudos: 14





	1. Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't make any promises...I was going to write my actual stories but my brain had decided not to.. T-T  
> Please be kind and comment (I guess you don't have to) I probably won't finish this.

Seriously she thought to herself.  
She left the lab before Hop could ask her why she was mad.  
She needed a drink and a night without thinking of that brainless and handsome ex-champion. She stormed to her gran’s house. She drops her keys once or twice just trying to get the door opened. She offered a heartfelt greeting to her grandparents before walking up to her room. She pulled out her phone shooting a quick text to Nessa.

“Hey let’s go out and no question asks” She send.

Sonia took off her lab coat and walked to her closet. She pushed around several shirts before picking up a black crop top and grey skinny jeans.  
She needs a drink right now. If her grandparents saw her drinking a glass of wine, they get worried and won't leave her alone until she told them why she was upset. Nope, tonight she was going to let loose and enjoy her youth.  
She was half done dressing before her phone beeped.  
“Alright heading to your place now. Btw I was thinking of inviting the guys but I don’t think you want to see *cough* one of them so...I only invited Gloria and Bea” She read.  
“Thanks see you soon :)” She quickly texted back.  
Sonia pulled on her black heels and grab her leather jacket. She untied her hair and walked to her vanity.  
She looked at her reflection with a sight. She knew there other pretty girls out there but she wasn’t ugly? Was? She shook her head and slap herself mentally. His opinion was invalid!  
She picked up a red wine lipstick that she rarely used and put little more makeup than normal.  
Her phone beeped and she quickly stood up to check

“Outside” She read.

She checked her reflection and took a quick selfie. She all but ran down the steps and waved her grandparent's goodnight not waiting for a response and closed the door.  
She greeted the driver before stepping inside the taxi where Nessa sat with a raised eyebrow.  
Nessa was wearing a red tank top and navy blue jeans, and golden heels.  
“Oh no, what did he do?” She asked looking her up and down.  
Sonia understood why too. There were only a handful of times was she actually dressed to get attention for the opposite gender. All involved HIM too.  
“No question ask until I have a shot and a beer or two and we dance for at least an hour” Sonia replied.  
Nessa nodded and chuckled.  
“I got you covered, but it a little low-key place that Gloria found” Nessa winked.  
Sonia nodded.  
“It’s going to be fun I promise,” Nessa said

Gloria and Bea only manage a small greeting before Sonia called a waiter and ordered an around of shots. Gloria and Bea turned to look at Nessa worried. Nessa shrugs and lifted her hands in defeat.

Sonia gulped a shot before grabbing Nessa’s hand pulling her to the dance floor leaving the other girls more confused and worried.

“I haven’t seen Sonia act like this before” Gloria muttered. Bea turns to look at her and pats her head.

“Well Champ welcome to the club, it’s called what dumbass did this time” Bea replied.

Gloria looked at her confused “Whose dumbass?”

Bea chuckled and took a shot. “Mr. Directions” She replied.

Gloria blinked and turned to the dancefloor. “I didn’t- I didn’t realize they were dating”

Bea hit the table and laughed “HA! They should be but your best friend’s brother is dense like by A LOT. I am surprised he managed to be champion for so long too”  
“Ow ouch” Gloria muttered.  
“Don’t worry, Sonia only needs like two more shots before she starts pouring her heart out and your true welcome comes,” Bea said.

It actually took Sonia three shoots and two beers and another hour of dance before she actually told them.

“I am done. D-O-N-E with that idiot!” She said after finally sitting down.

Gloria chewed on her lip worried.

“What did he do?” She shyly asked.

Sonia stared at her and picked up another shot gulping.

“He’s dense and too attentive for his own good! Like seriously? How do you even get abs just throwing balls?” She snapped.

Gloria flushed.

Sonia shook her head. “Gloria never fall for his brother…those men are a curse”

Gloria covered her face with her hands.

“Don’t take this one your assistant” Nessa snapped. Sonia blinked at her and lower her head ashamed

“Last I heard you were praising him,” Bea said.

Sonia nodded and pout. “You guys are right, I shouldn't be mad at my cute assistant but his brother….” She muttered.  
“I am just mad at myself because this stupid man” She added.

“You mean because of Leo-“Gloria began.

Bea quickly covered Gloria’s mouth.

“Tell us more about what the brainless and dumbass!” Bea quickly said.

“Don’t say his name rule two besides defending” Bea whispered.

Gloria nodded and looked at Sonia.

“I thought maybe he wanted to spend time with me but he’s more interest in playing with Yamper than me sometimes I think I am not pretty enough for him” Sonia muttered

“Enough for who?” A male’s voice asked.

The table froze and quickly turned to see the dumbass himself.

Shit! Nessa thought.


	2. Girls Night Ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything, by the way, OwO just thought you should know...

Bea frown “What are you guys doing here?” She demanded

Milo looked guilty and rubbed his neck.

“Well, you see…” Milo muttered

Nessa glared at the Dragon Gym Leader. This was his doing. Raihan only gives her a toothy smile.

“Since Nessa canceled on us and that lovely selfie between the two besties. I realized that Milo lied about Nessa being sick.” Raihan said.  
Sonia bangs her head on the table. Leon hovers over her worried. Hop said that she was acting differently after he dropped by in the afternoon.

“Of course I checked social media and Nessa put this lovely picture and tag it #girlsnight” He added. He took out his phone to show an early selfie of the four girls smiling, Gloria looked awkward holding up a peace sign, Bea just glared at the camera, but Nessa and Sonia hugged each other making a funny face.

“Yeah girls night, no boys” Bea snapped.

Raihan chuckled.

“We decided to have a boys night!” He said.

Nessa sat up and point at him accusingly.

“You asshole you know perfectly why!” Nessa snapped.

“Such language is almost like you don’t want us here” 

Bea cracked her fits and Gloria was quicked to place her hand on Bea's shoulder.

"Haha let's not," Gloria chuckled nervously.

"Aw come on rounds on me!" Raihan said.

Nessa was tempted to just let Bea beat the shit out of the dragon tamer.

“Sonia are you okay?” Leon asked.

Sonia slapped his hand away and stood up. She took a gulped of her beer and shot before ungracefully trying to leave the table. Leon following behind her.

Once they were out of earshot. Nessa turned to Raihan with a look that can kill.

“Asshole what the hell were you thinking!” Nessa snapped.

“That they finally see what a perfect match, they are?” He said. 

Nessa glared at him. "Did you forget that you're best friend is a complete dense in the love department?!"

Raihan rolled his eyes. "Give him more credit"

Bea laughed and crossed her arms. "Really? Remember last time Sonia got wasted and was flirting with him. How did that end?"

Raihan chuckled nervously. "Come on, that was like years ago and he's got better at picking up at directions with the ladies"

Gloria shook her head and crossed her arms. "Yeah because his sense of direction is anything to go by I highly doubt it," She said.

Raihan looked at her surprised.

"What is true? Like seriously how long have they been friends?" Gloria asked.

Bea smiled. "See even the champ agrees!"

Nessa rubbed her face. "Raihan, I know that you're trying to help but seriously Sonia just needed let out some steam and talk shit about Leon while we backed her up"

Gloria nodded. "Nessa's right, Sonia just need her girlfriends to tell her that Leon was just being dense...but now he's following her around when she needs a break"

Raihan nodded. "Sorry guys, I couldn't help myself" He muttered.

"Speaking of Leon and Sonia where did they go?" Milo asked.

Four pairs of eyes turned to him blankly.


	3. An ex-Champion walks into a bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything :3 So....

"Ten minutes before showtime!" someone called out. A young woman looked at the amber liquid in the glass before place it down. Sometimes she wonders why she bothers. Doesn't matter anymore. She stood up from the bar seat and pushed her pink hair back. Walking past a table of six arguing about something.

 _Peu importe_ She thought.

She walked towards the backstage and quickly showed her badge to the security guard. Let's just get this over with and maybe she could finish that drink she left behind. Not that she was in a mood to drink either.

Sometimes she regretted leaving her home, but Galar wasn't too different from Kalos well...somethings. The nightlife was something similar the best part was nobody recognized her. Well, she did have salmon hair now and the people were afar too busy focused on their own Pokemon trainers' stars. 

"OMG girl did you see the ex-champion is here!" she heard one of the waiters muttered. 

"That like old news, did you noticed that the Champion is here too? Like with two gym leaders... and the professor" 

The young woman chooses to ignore that bit but she actually didn't know who they talking about. She was only familiar with some of it. That saying a lot she is living in this region for about three years now? The only thing she remembers that one of her neighbors told in passing that they couldn't believe that some guy named Leon was dethroned by an 11-year-old? She didn't really give the guy much mind either. Like dude, most kids go on their journey like at age ten.

She rolled her eyes annoyed and walked into her "dressing" room *cough* bloom closet. 

Not that it bothers her much. She walked over to the clothes rack and grab open halter sequin top, and ripped denim shorts

She sat on the small vanity with fairy lights around. She looked at her reflection and mainly her warm pink hair.

Short flipping wavy. She cut her hair compare to her younger days when it was long and brown. Her grey eyes narrowed. 

She shook her head and picked up some overprice plum lipstick.

The bar owner was too kind and if rumors were true he fancies her. Unlucky for him she wasn't interested.

Which was too bad he was cute. 

She tied her black choker and a golden chain necklace with a diamond ring. 

Her eyes looked at the ring briefly. This was proof of what she needs to run from. Her past was best forgotten.

She turned around and reached to grab her silver strappy heels.

"Damnit leave me alone!" She heard someone most likely a woman. Her door opened and redhead suddenly stormed in and slam the door.

The young woman was impressed when she heard the wood cracked. The redhead looked tiny and dainty too. 

She finished putting her shoes on and crossed her legs. Resting her head on her hand and waited.

"Stupid, stupid, and stupid idiot" The redhead muttered.

"Rought day huh?" The singer muttered.

"More like stupid Leon" The redhead replied.

"Who's he? You're boyfriend?" 

The redhead chuckled "Yeah if he wasn't dense and dumbass"

"Ow ouch, come on he must have some redeeming qualities?" The singer asked.

"Has a nice ass I guess" The redhead replied.

"There's a plus" 

The redhead chuckled and turned around. The singer noticed that she was tipsy but her eyes were sober a bit and a looked of horror appeared.

The singer waved her fingers and smirked.

"Bonjour" She greeted. 

The redhead look mortified and looked around the room. This wasn't the bathroom. 

"This isn't the bathroom is it?" She muttered.

The singer shook her head amused. 

"Nope" She made sure to add an extra "pop" on the p. 


	4. The Kalos Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBXHPY-l18YThis was what the singer sounds like. My girl Cascada  
> I don't own anything... so please don't sue me? Thanks

The singer looked at the redhead. Something was oddly familiar.

Wasn't she on the news? Did she write some books? The professor was telling her about it too. 

"Hmm..." She though. 

"I am so sorry" The redhead cried. She was apologizing for a few seconds now. Not that she really cared. Mistakes happened whatever.

The singer turned to glare at the woman and her eyes narrowed. Red hair hmm... aqua eyes. 

_" Bonjour! How is the Galar treating you? Did you hear about the new professor Magnolia?" Sycamore asked._

_The singer looked at him annoyed. It was one of their daily video calls after he insisted that they keep in touch._

_Why? He said and quote "You are one of my interns and looked how far you have come compared to the others! You're actually traveling to learn more of the Pokemon out there" He said._

_Yeah, "intern" as in here's a pokemon go travel!_

_"Yeah but I am not a trainer anymore," She said._

_"You can still change your mind" He argued No thanks._

_"The new professor is her granddaughter! She wrote this amazing book about the Darkest Day! Simply amazing!" He gushed._

_The singer frowned "She's hot isn't she?"_

_Sycamore at least looked ashamed for one second._

_"She's very pretty but her book! You know that Kalos and Galar share some history!" He insisted_

_"Don't tell me that you just called to see if I could get you her number? I thought higher of you well..."_

_"That was after you flirted with my mom" She added._

The singer blinked and looked at the redhead. 

"So professor what caused you to break into my dressing room?" She asked amused. 

Sonia looked mortified. 

There was a loud knock "Odette! You're on!" 

Odette muttered a cursed. Damnit she forgot. Odette turned to look at her reflection on last time and winked. 

"Alright professor Magnolia let's chat after this, you're buying me a drink and we're going to talk about this whole little boy trouble," She said. 

Odette opened the door and turned her head back.

"Oh, and you breaking into my dressing room I guess" Odette added before leaving.

Sonia blinked and covered her face.

Stupid Leon! She cursed.

* * *

Sonia peaked out and walked quickly out of the dressing room. She made her way to the table without a problem. Nessa waved at her and moved over to let sit next to her. Sonia muttered a thank you.

"You had us worried for a second" Nessa said.

"Sorry, I need some air but Leon won't leave me alone," Sonia said. 

"I am just worried! I am sorry for caring for my best friend!" Leon replied. 

Great friend zone again. Everyone in the table groaned and looked at him.

"What she's someone I really care about!" He said. 

"Still have faith in your friend huh dragon tamer" Bea muttered. She took a shot and glare at the said man. 

"Come on guys let's just enjoy the night with friends"

Gloria facepalm.

"So Gloria why did you want to come here anyway?" Milo asked. 

Gloria looked at him gratefully and thanked him. 

"Ohh that's right! I didn't take you as someone that visits bars no offense" Nessa said.

"None taken, Marnie told me that Piers was here once and heard their singer but she was too pop for his taste but he did say she was good. Marnie came and said she good" Gloria said.

"Singer?" Sonia asked. She already met her but best to go along. 

"Yup, I thought maybe it would be nice while we *cough* talk about stuff," She said. 

"That's so nice of you," Bea said. Her glared turn to Raihan. 

"Yeah sorry about that" He muttered.

"That's so cool and Piers knows what he's talking about too," Leon said. 

"This place is very homely too," Milo said.

The lights deemed. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, your favorite Kalos's girl Odette!" A man. 

Odette stood in a small stage with her back turned. 

_"Fifty-seven times I said, "Okay"_   
_Then one time I could not look away_   
_My mama, she told me so_

_And I chose to let you go_   
_Now I do admit my mind has changed_

_Once a year the trees lose all their green_   
_Right about when we lost our routine_   
_Our love was so powerful_   
_I shouldn't look back, I know_   
_That's the way to bring you back to me_

Odette sang and a group of people cheered.

_I see your ice blue eyes  
They're shining bright  
I can't get you out of my head, my head  
Our love disappeared  
Million miles from here_

She walked forward and waved at the crowd. Her body danced with the music.

_And left us stuck in the middle_   
_I want it to feel like_   
_You're here tonight_   
_I'm fooling all my senses, my senses_   
_Tell me what went wrong_   
_Now we dance alone_

Nessa nodded her head to beat and moved her body a bit with the beat.

Gloria and Bea moved their head subtly.

Raihan was recording the whole time.

"Bonjour, Galar!" Odette yelled. 

"Odette!!!"

"I love you!!" 

"I love your outfit!!"

"Let me buy you a drink!"

Odette winked and blow a kiss at the crowd.

Several people swoon.

"She mastered that smile for sure" Leon muttered. 

Sonia turned to look at him confused. Leon was frown but there was a small smile. His eyes held some type of sympathy.

He was looking at Odette something warm in his eyes too.

Sonia lowered herself into her seat and turned to look at Odette instead. 

Was he attracted to her?


	5. The Story of Kalos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I am heading with this now.

Sonia looked at her beer worried. This night wasn't coming out the way she planned. Maybe it was a bad idea. 

For one thing, Leon probably liked the singer, and she sobber up after what happened with Odette.

"You know the singer looks familiar" Gloria muttered.

Sonia turned to her. "What do mean?" 

Gloria frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Hmm...she looks a lot like the former Kalos champion well kind of" 

"Wasn't her name Serena?" Raihan asked.

"Did you meet her, Leon?" Bea asked. 

Everyone turned to look at Leon for conformation but he was busy staring at Sonia. 

Sonia didn't seem to notice either and was busy looking at her beer with a small pout. 

"Hey, Leon!" Raihan snapped. 

"I wasn't staring!" He yelled.

Nessa giggled and rolled her eyes "Hey get your head out of the clouds and listen, please. You're rival asked you something" 

Leon frowned and turn back to Sonia. "Sonia didn't say anything," He said.

"Not her Romeo but dragon boy!" Bea snapped.

Leon flushed and rub his neck. 

"Um...what was the question?" He asked.

"The singer," Nessa said.

Sonia's eyes pecked and turned to look at the wall. 

"You went to the champions gathering, right? What was Kalos champion name?" Raihan asked.

Leon frowned "Why are you asking?"

"They think she's the singer," Milo said. 

"He's a dude the Kalos champion I think," Leon said.

"What about the champion before him?" Gloria asked.

Leon touched his chin and barely remember those meetings.

"I think her name is Selena or Serena I think but I don't remember" He admitted.

Raihan rolled his eyes and showed them his phone a picture of a young woman with long brown hair and grey eyes. She was dressed in a stylish pink dress. She was standing behind a large pokemon. 

"Isn't that..." Milo muttered.

"Yveltal," Sonia said. Sonia rested her hand over her hands.

"The pokemon of Destruction, they say that when its life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more" 

"A few years ago, Team Flare try to summon the ultimate weapon to destroy the entire world and began a new" Sonia said.

"No different than your Chairman Rose," said a voice. 

Everyone turned their heads and Odette stood there. 

* * *

Odette looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "No need to worry ex-champion Serena beat and caught Yveltal honestly surprising" 

"Just little your little champion there," Odette said.

"I think I remember that happened a few years ago," Milo said. 

Odette nodded and pushed her hair back. 

"Sorted of Kalos version of The Darkest Day" Sonia muttered. Professor mode on. 

Sonia looked at the woman. "What happened that day exactly?"

Odette shrug. "Foolishness there was this man you see handsome little thing," She sang. 

"Old bestie of the region's professor Sycamore you see...created this little Holo caster but held this little secret you see..." 

"He wanted this world to beautiful and wanted eliminated anyone wasn't part of his little team" 

"Their team?" Milo asked. 

Odette nodded and touched her chin. 

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of the great Team Flare? I am not surprised honestly it only open to exclusive people" She said.

"Rumors has it that he offered it to the Diantha and Serena to join" Odette added.

"Diantha wasn't she the champion before Serena?" Gloria asked.

Odette nodded. "You have to pay a small fee too" 

"What did you mean by want to make the world beautiful?" Sonia asked.

"Ah that the best part little professor! He wanted to use the Ultimate weapon" Odette said.

"There was this war about 3000 years ago were human and pokemon joined but there was this King you see... whose beloved pokemon died in the war in his grief he created this machine in revenge to end the great war."

"He did and his beloved pokemon returned to life but what cost you ask?" Odette asked. 

"The weapon is powered with the life force of Pokemon and the King's Florette found out she left him" 

Sonia took out her phone and typed some notes. 

"Woah" Raihan muttered.

Odette nodded "So imagine being 10 or 11 years old and crazy scientist told to pick a button one that active the weapon, but not only did you pick the right one but the bastard decided nope I am going still active it" 

Odette frowned and crossed her arms. "Therein core of the machine there sits the Pokemon of Destruction! With only your six pokemon you challenge the legendary Pokémon and...." 

Everyone leaned closer to her. 

"Odette break time is over!" one of the waiters said. 

Odette turned her head and took out her phone. 

"Whoops must have lost track of time again thank Sam," She said.

The waiter shook his head and left. 

Odette looked at Sonia

"Oh, that reminds me" She muttered. She reached into her pocket and took out a small sticky note.

Odette reached over and give Sonia the note. 

Sonia looked at the note confuse and notice it was number.

"That Professor Sycamore's number" She explained 

Sonia looked at the note and Odette. 

"He's a big fan of your book and would love to exchange notes about Galar's Darkest day and Kalos's ultimate weapon. Warning he could be a little flirty but he's a good man" Odette said.

Sonia nodded and smile.

"Whoa Sonia look at you getting numbers" Nessa teased. 

"Well I better get back to work," Odette said.


End file.
